In and Out of a Canvas
by Mary Talons
Summary: Twelve year old Ib is a lonely girl, she doesn't have many friends until she meets a boy named Max. The two get along well at an art gallery visit of Guertena, where a certain portrait takes the two of them in an even more twisted world than last time. With more mysteries, than last time as well. Rated T for cursing, takes place after Forgotten Portrait, and a few OCs.
1. Encounter

**A/N: Ib-chan~ or anyone else doesn't belong to me ;-;**

**Ib-chan come here so you can be mine~**

**Ib: ...**

My name is Ib, I am currently twelve years old. Today, I am sitting in the park, so boring. The bench is kind of cold. Tonight an art gallery will be holding an event on the great artist Weiss Guertena. I do like his art after-all so mother is trying to get tickets. While I wait for her here.

Other kids I am assuming around my age are staring at me from the slide. Probably at my eyes like other kids at school do. One boy, started pointing and shouting "Medusa is here, don't look in her eyes!"

Ah, a new one? I don't like how they always come up with new names, because I'll be used to one insult, then a new one. A girl with black hair started crying to a woman, most likely her mother, saying that monster girl was going to hurt her.

I sighed, what was taking mother so long for the tickets? I stared at my red skirt, my white tennis shoes were on as well, slightly worn, and a simple white and blacked striped shirt. My hair had grown, it was know down a few inches above the bench.

My hair was almost down to my lap when I sat. My red eyes stood out from everyone else at school, nobody really cared about anything other than that. The spring breeze blowing against my face was nice, it was a little cloudy today.

Before I noticed it, a boy was sitting next to me. He wore a green jacket, a white shirt underneath, a blue rock was on a blue string around his neck, and he wore brown shoes and pants. "Hello," he said in a cheery tone his sapphire eyes shinned with happiness, "How are you?" he asked politely.

His golden bangs looked kind of yellow, they covered a little bit of his eyes. I stared, "Um, good you?" I said unsure, "Today's amazing, I love spring the flowers that bloom here are so lovely to draw. Mostly roses," He was right on that part, this park was a lovely place, "Yellow roses are indeed lovely, you know they mean friendship right?" They do? I never knew, "You are right, I think some are over there."

I pointed to an area near the trees where countless flowers bloomed. "Wanna go see them together?" He sat up, and with his pale hand he held it out for me. I took it with my even paler hand, it felt like he had to slow a little when he was with me.

When we got to the bushes, I saw multiple colors. Red, yellow, white, pink, and many others. "I like blue, it's one of my favorite colors. I wish blue roses were real." he said. "In my opinion yellow suits you better." I said with a smile. His face lit up, "What's your name, mine is Max!" He said in his cheerful tone.

"Ib." I said, "Wow, that's such a cool name!" Max said, "Do you go here often?" I shook my head, "Oh, well Ib." His sapphire eyes looked a little sad. Max smiled, "Here," he picked a red rose carefully. Making sure not to prick his hand on a thorn, "It suits you, I am going to an art gallery tonight. If you're going, I'll look out for you." He smiled before walking away.

When mother picked me up, she told me to get ready after supper. Max was supposed to be there so I didn't mine. I felt like I was blushing, hopefully I wasn't. Max was my first friend in a year and a half, my last one was paid my her father to get close to my father's company.

Maids picked out my dress, lovely one indeed. It was a white cardigan with a lovely red dress. A pair of red flats, and black tights. My hair had two bows in it, yellow and blue. Some of my favorite colors. I wonder why I like blue. I can't remember why, but I need to hurry. I put my handkerchief in my purse, then walk downstairs. We drive to the museum, for what felt like a short time since mother and father kept on talking about Guertena's works.

I stared at the museum, it was a big white building. People were crowded around the entrance, they were all people seen at galleries I went to before. Today was going to be special. Guertena's exhibit had more paintings now, they found some from his family last month. Plenty more sculptures and paintings, I can't wait!

When we entered, I went off without my parents they trusted me after all. I quickly moved away from Death of the Individual, and The Lady in Red. I just felt panicked, it was odd of me to be afraid of them. While a few just made me appreciate their beauty.

Embodiment of Spirit is lovely, "You know standing here is fun and all." A voice said next to me, "Hmm?" I turned my head to see a familiar face, a blonde boy with his sapphire eyes staring at mine. He wore a green sweater, a white button up underneath, and a blue tie. His pants were black, with dark brown shoes.

"Ib, it is lovely but how about looking at the other ones with me?" He said to me, "Also, blue and yellow bows don't match." He let out a small chuckle, "Well, I like blue and yellow, as much as I like red." I said defensively.

We walked around the gallery, until Max and I saw one painting there wasn't much information on. "Forgotten Portrait, it feels sorrowful somehow." I said to myself. The man's lavender hair if upside down looked like a rose, odd thought. Probably from the blue roses and vines surrounding him.

"He looks so young, wonder why he passed?" Max asked me, "I feel like he was sleeping instead of being a corpse." I admitted to him, "Ah, well blue roses mean something about the impossible." That reminded me, "How do you know much about the language of flowers?" I asked curiously, "Wikipedia would be a lie." I added.

"My mother taught me, she knows much about them. How sometimes flowers on a person in a drawing can represent death, I believe that's right." He said to me, no that man isn't dead. Then, some whispering started to happen in my ears. Max must of heard it too, cause both of our heads started looking around the room.

_Ib, come here. I miss you, please come back._

_No, whoever you are I don't trust you. _

_Ib, please be rational._

_No, I don't want to._

_Ib, I said to come here. Please do s-_

_No means no!_

_Ib, please keep our promise._

_Who are you?_

_Ib, you will come. _

The lights flickered off, I felt a hand on mine. It was Max's, "Ib, what's going on? Just hold my hand and keep calm." When they came back on dimly, the man in the painting's eyes were open staring gently at me, then confused at Max.

"What is this madness?" I screamed jumping behind Max. The man apparently didn't like that, because he stared at Max full of hatred. "Ib let's run!" Max yelled, we both sprinted away as fast as possible. In the art gallery we went downstairs and hid under the receptionists desk.

I tried to keep myself from crying. Max was panting, he was getting slower now, he was catching his breath. That man started calling for me, "Ib come here." A high-pitched voice whispered into my left ear. I whipped my head as fast as possible to see a blue doll.

It wore a small cloth-made pink dress, it's hair was made out of black yarn. Red buttons, but behind it were vines. One from the painting and with blue roses, Max instantly jumped up, but my ankle was grabbed. In an instant I was with Max then, I stood face to face with the painting. Until I lost consciousness.

I growled in frustration, Ib had just been taken by that man. I calmly walked up the stairs, I was very annoyed. When I arrived, Ib was upside down her left ankle held by a vine. "Dear, you have no manners." I said to the man, "Go away." I said.

I have to stay calm, but why do these damn memories keep on appearing? I never know why. The man in the painting, and Ib are in them. In some demented world, and who the hell is Mary? Jesus, the hatred in the mans eye stared straight through me.

Before I knew it, I was grabbed too. Crap, this isn't good. "I-Ib!" I started shouting, but she was asleep? Oh god, and before I knew it too. Reluctantly, my eyelids closed. Everything around me faded into darkness.


	2. Painted World

**A/N: Here is chapter two, please fill me in on any mistakes I made I will try to get them fixed as soon as possible. Ib belongs to Kouri, Forgotten Portrait broke your hearts, you know the usual stuff. Also, you better appreciate the bug-bites it took to get this chapter out. (A thing is biting me all over. ;-;) Anyways have a chapter~**

**Ib-chan please come to my van~ **

Where am I? I awoke to being on a hard floor. "I-It's freezing." I wrapped my arms around myself. My god, it was freezing. This floor, was it marble? If I inspected it, I would have a better chance at knowing exactly what it was. But there's no time for that.

"Max?" I said to the dark room, no answer. I am scared, "Max?" my voice was getting louder. I said his name about seven times before I heard, "I-Ib?" I sighed in relief, "I am over here." I got my cellphone out to use it as a light, I wish I never did.

I stared in horror, I was surrounded by blood and ashes. Not to mention corpses, when Max saw me he could only stare wide eyed. I don't want to be here any longer, so I took a huge step over it. He must have noticed me shaking, I tightly held onto his hand out of my fear.

"This place is scary." I said, "Well, I think there's a door over there." We both walked towards the exit. It was a brown door, a large one with roses engraved on it. I slowly put my hand against the wood, for it only to open without a problem. Inside was another door, and two roses on a vase.

They stood on the small table, in a light gray vase. A red rose and yellow one, the red one was in full bloom, while the yellow rose looked slightly burnt. Was that my imagination? I slowly picked up the yellow and red rose, I handed the yellow one to Max. "You know red and yellow mean happiness and joy right?"

Ah, they do? I really wasn't the most interested in flowers, "Red means love at first sight," Max informed me, "So maybe the red rose that you took is all my feelings." He winked, did he just flirt with me? I hope I'm not as red as a tomato right now.

"We should go to the next room," Max pointed to the door. "Why does something seem familiar?" He said aloud, "Never-mind that." He told me with that same smile. Side by side we opened a normal white door, the bronze knob was cold as I twisted it.

Inside that room, a pile of corpses and withered roses stood. "This isn't good for me." Max said, I looked at the corpse of a young child. Maybe four or five, her clothes were overalls with a pink shirt underneath. The rotted hair, was in pigtails, only silence came out of my mouth.

Near here was a rose with scattered petals around the stem. They were already rotted so you couldn't make out any colors. There were multiple corpses, all belonged to girls from young ages. Most of them had brown hair, they were mostly around the age of nine.

Max stood wide eyed, "Ib, something is very wrong here." I stared, "No, no the obvious but pay attention. The corpses all have roses," he inspected, "With no petals on them, most of them have brown hair, and they're usually like what ten?" He had an emotionless expression, "How are you not-"

"Well, you know being brave is possible little girl." A voice said, one of an older woman. A painting stood, she had her lower-half in a frame. While she stared at me with nothing but a bored expression. "Don't worry," she pushed back her brown hair, "I am not looking to harm you," she said her green eyes staring at Max.

"I am Grace." The woman introduced herself, "So are you the one he always talks about? But anyways," _ He, who is he? _"Unlike other paintings who look like me. I always visit here for not the reason of killing, but from his request."

"When they enter, and he doesn't get the right one. All hell goes loose, so he just put them here." Grace complained, "This was my room, my sisters got into the game of loves me, loves me not a lot more after that." She muttered, "Idiots."

Max stared, "Why do you not like it?" The woman looked saddened before answering, "I was a painting, but a man who came here fell in love with me. A woman died here, but he didn't know. So we had a child, and they both left." She was about to cry, "She doesn't know anything about my world though." Grace stared at the ground.

"Anyways who are you?" Grace asked both of us, "I am Maxwell, but since my name reminds my father to much of his brother he didn't want to say it, hence Max. This lovely lady here is Ib." Max said to the woman.

"Ib?" I looked at something behind Grace. Dolls? The same as the one at the gallery. "Ib is here?" Max stared at the dolls, "These things are creepy, but a tiny cute if you look at it as a friendly creature."God, is he insane?

"Ib and Max leave now, just run!" There was panic in Grace's voice. I don't mind leaving this place, but I ran towards another door, with Max behind me. We ran for it, then after getting in, locked the door.

I slid down, panting. Max sat next to a bookshelf, "I am going to go insane. God, do you exist here?" Max cried out for help, but it was obvious nobody was coming to save us.

After Mary's death. None of us knew what to do, but with our new painting. He became the new ruler of Fabricated World. Forgotten Portrait was loved by almost everyone, he was loved by my sisters mostly.

The other man forgot most things, but he was called Garry. Garry's attention was only wanted for Ib, my sisters were told when she came they would raise her. There was the one created from pure evilness, we called him Portrait. While the real one was called Garry.

Over the years he had become something else when it came into Ib. He would always get pissed when some other girl enters who isn't her. So he would kill them, for her he would do anything. I am not sure of it, but now that my death is near. I will regret not asking.

My daughter, looks like Ib. It can't be a coincidence my husband had red eyes which were rare in the regular world. Iris, got married, had a child, but what about my husband? I know as I crawl to the room where Garry is.

Inside the man's room his eye was full of hatred. His lavender hair over the other eye, his tattered coat his most of his outfit was covered by that thing. "Grace, they said Ib is here and you led her away?" His voice was calm, this must be what they call the calm before the storm.

"Yes, sir." I said. His angered screams were nothing to me, when I noticed the dolls carrying a lighter towards me, I stared. Straight into Garry's eye I said, "I accept this death, but do not harm Ib or her friend. She probably likes him more than you." Then everything was a beautiful golden explosion.

The Lady in Green died, she deserved it. Ib was with someone else though? No good, those dolls kept on telling me one more day, and finally it happened. If she is with someone else, that means. We both could escape together.

From what I heard, Portrait wanted Ib as well. No good, I should have the dolls find her, but she might run away from them. Dammit, "Garry," a high-pitched voice said. I looked over at the doll, "Death, might want to help." Death, ah, they kept on telling me their painting names. But I gave a few of them normal names. "Diana Rose," Death Red, the headless statue, came Death of the Individual, Red was her full name. I just gave her a nickname like how Death was one, "Will you help me find Ib?"

She gave me a thumbs up. That meant yes, "They last saw her around the corpse room, apparently." I told her, "Also, bring others. She apparently has another person with her." I didn't like that. Someone else was in here. But who?

I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this person. _You better be scared. _A child's voice echoed in my head, what? Mary's voice was in my head, no that isn't possible, it's irrational. I must need to calm down, she's been dead for a while.

I should tell Ib about the voice, "Hey Ib?" She looked up at me. We were both sitting in a room with bookshelves and some non-disturbing paintings in this hell hole. "When that painting at the normal gallery when it was still somewhat normal," Wait that doesn't make sense, "I mean in front of Forgotten Portrait did you hear a voice?" She nodded.

I heard the voice of a girl. She kept on telling me random stuff, and asking odd questions. "Hey Ib how old are you?" I asked, she put up ten fingers. Then two "Twelve, well add two then you have me." I laughed at my stupid joke. Yeah, I can't calm her down. Then, the conversation came in my head, why am I trying to figure it out anyways?

_Hey, hey what is a beach like?_

_Um, I really don't know._

_What's candy like?_

_What, did your parent's never let you have candy?_

_Well, um, do you like Ib?_

_As a friend?_

_Is she your best friend?_

_Well, sure?_

_Liar! You like her more than that!_

_Eh?_

_Why was I stuck with you, I want Ib!_

_Jesus Christ, calm down._

_If you don't help her I'll kick your a-_

_Why?_

_Because, she is my best friend no matter what. Idiot._

The voice was of a little girl, I wonder what "no matter what" meant. Ugh, I grabbed a random book. Ib, must have noticed my face. "What is it?" She asked. Finally talking? "U-Um," I stammered, she grabbed the book.

It was a dirty book. Her judging ruby eyes stared straight at me, "Pervert." Then, before I knew it she threw the book at me. I burst out laughing, "God somebody here doesn't like dirty books." I muttered jokingly.

She laughed, her happiness wasn't the most common. To be honest we were kind of polar opposites, her eyes were red, mine blue. While her hair was brown and mine was blonde, she's the dark twin and I am the light twin?

Unknown to Ib or Max. A girl stood near them, her soul was half in half. She stared at Ib, "Mary's lonely like this." She said to herself, and Ib. Max was special, but for now she must leave. If they even got a glimpse of her Mary would be in trouble. Although getting a glimpse of her was very difficult to do.

The Garrys could see here. Burn what was left of her painting. "I wish you good luck, and I forgive your action Ib." Just like that the girl disappeared. Where she had faith in Max, "If my heart is fabricated I must live with that. My rose is black and yellow. Jealousy, friendship, and hatred. Really sums me up well." Mary said to herself. Holding back the tears that would stream down her face.


End file.
